more More MORE
by Tsunatunaboss
Summary: Being partially blind. Wonderful. Having a goal to make more friends. Yay. Being friends with the strongest mafia's boss. What more can I ask for? Here I am. Back at japan, though glad to see my best friends. AND my new ones! Some times, I seriously wonder if I can survive in the mafia world… probably not... Rating may go up.


Hey this my firstfanfiction! I hope that character isn't Mary-sue :) Well l'll see you later :) _ Hey! My name is Hinata, half Japanese quarter Canadian and Italian. I'm 13 years old, birthday is on March 25th. Typical orange hair with hazel eyes, slight tan skin. I like... cake, milkshake, candy, my friends (oh all of them!) , and the animals. I dislike bugs, creepy crawlies, and ghosts! Boring? I know. Let's spice it up a bit! I'm slightly blind so everything is blurry unless I touched it. My eyes are never really developed. Because of this I only live in Japan and Canada. My family doesn't like to live in the same place so we tend to move between Japan and Canada. In fact it doesn't even bother me much. I have friends at both countries, isn't it cool? I'm done talking about me now, let get on with the story! Lets see right now I'm on the plane to flying back to Japan, I live in a small town called Namimori. The school I'll be going to is called Namimori Middle high. I didn't want to go a private school, plus 2 of my best friends are at Nami middle! You'll get to meet them, I told them I'll be coming back so they're going to be waiting at the airport with their family! _ When the plane arrives\ _/ I took a deep breath, the plane was landing. My mother took my hand and we slowly walked to get our bags and get checked out. My heart pumped fast. I was meeting Kyo-chan and Hana-chan again! It's been a year since I saw them... It felt like FOREVER to me! I couldn't get anymore excited to see them! After a little I heard a soft familiar voice calling for me. Or is it me? She was saying "Hina-chan! Hina-chan!" The only person that calls me that is... Oh... "KYOKO CHANN~~" squealing running to a blurry figure, bear hugging her and rubbing your check against her's. The figure squirmed clearly slowing discomfort. Discomfort? Kyo-chan doesn't mind me doing that... And kyo-chan isn't suppose to be blurry only Han-chan i- damn she's going to be mad at me... "Hina-chan! That Hana-chan..." Said the girl beside her whispered, I immediately let go and clung on the the girl beside Han-chan. We all giggled, well... Han-chan was smirking while letting out a sigh. Well she still loves me so figured~ "IM SORRY~ FORGIVE ME MY DEAR" I screamed much to my parent's embarrassment Took me awhile to get me off of Kyo-chan but eventually I let go. Well time to find my next target. Scanning for target 18% 27% 59% 72% 80% 96% 99...100% RYOHEI SASAGAWA TARGET LOCK I coughed onto my hand. I didn't want anyone to hear my evil laugh~ my parents seem to know what I'm going to do. They kept giving me the eye... Yeah not going to stop me at all, woman... and man. Well time to put my plan in action! Everyone was distracted so I easily snuck behind the muscly teen. I quickly grabbed ahold of his shoulders and jumped on to his back. I grabbed a handful of his soft grey hair, so short... He grunted from the sudden jump and weight then he grabbed my legs go I couldn't fall off. I started to laugh like heck, I swear I look like a tomato right now! "I GAINED 20 POUNDS! BE PROUND OF ME!" I screamed letting everyone know that gain 20 pounds. Everyone started laughing, my parent shook their heads but they had a BIG grin in their face! Even Han-chan was SMIRKING... that's not special, she does it all the time. Sadly the funny business can to an end my parents decided that I can go over to Kyo-chan's house for a sleepy over while they cleaned the house. The awesome thing was HAN-CHAN WAS GOING TOO! When we got to the house we talked and laughed for hours, we even played some games as well~ naturally I win~ Cough not really cough Then we shower together! I 'accidentally' fell and grouped Han-chan. I tried to act through but clearly she wasn't too impressed so BAM she punched me but now I know her cup size... HAHAHAHA I feel evil but ow she punches hard. Lets hope that doesn't leave a mark. After showing we got to our bed and talked some more, I learned some things like some guy called Kensuke Mochida forcing himself onto Kyo-chan... I won't allow that! Not that had the power to fight... Wish I did. Well there's always blackmailing and threatening... :P Sooner if later we got tired and fell asleep, we were going to have to sleep anyways since tomorrow is going to be my first day of SCHOOL. I know it's going to be a good day 'cause I have a good feeling about this! _ Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please favourite and review. I'll highly appreciate it :) I apologize if there's any grammar error. THANK YOU until next time! Bye bye! 


End file.
